Assistants of Bliss
by Johanna-002
Summary: Story request from AliceSloane13. Red plays a wicked hand in Nicky's new romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Assistants of Bliss

 **Summary:** Story request from AliceSloane13. Red plays a wicked hand in Nicky's unofficial first date with the new girl.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OITNB or any of its characters. They belong to Jenji Kohen, I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

 **Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**

 _A/N: Story request from AliceSloane13, I hope you feel better and I'm glad this could cheer you up. Who knew a simple chat session could turn into this? LOL. If anyone has any ideas and/or requests please don't hesitate to reach out to me. We can chat and discuss details and I'm sure at the end of it we can come up with something. Also, I apologize to the Nichorello fans, but know I love you all. LOL_

"Ma, what? What was so important you had to send Silent Storm over there?" Nicky nodded towards Norma with her head, her tone clipped in annoyance. "I wasn't done eating."

"You can eat later," Her eyes scanned the room briefly. She beckoned Nicky closer to her. "Look, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Nicky's eyes darted quickly around the room. Here she was playing 'Find Waldo' when all she had longed to do was eat her lunch in peace. She was starving! It had been a good day in electrical. All that time expanding her "project" and she had worked up quite an appetite.

Red's eyes focused intently on the figure walking awkwardly around the cafeteria. "Her, she's cute huh?"

"Oh, Jesus with this shit," Nicky couldn't help but roll her eyes. "What's wrong with you, huh? I'm practically a married woman!"

Red's attention quickly averted to her mouthy child. "Married, hah!" She ignored the look of annoyance that flashed in Nicky's eyes. "I think she's cute! Her hair is red..."

Nicky allowed her eyes to wash over Litchfield's newest gem. Red had a point, she was pretty cute. Long ginger colored hair which was tied back in a tight French braid. "That's all it takes with you, huh?" She asked quietly as her gaze continued to follow the curvy figure. "This is getting sad, Red. She looks like Bambi- lost."

"Well," Red began quietly. "Go introduce yourself, help her out."

Nicky side eyed her, fighting to keep a grin off her face. What Red's kick had been lately on trying to hook her up, was beyond her, but she couldn't help but admit silently to herself that she secretly enjoyed it.

Suddenly, she seemed to remember her dwindling flame. "What do I do about Morello?"

"What do you mean?" Red's attention refocused on her wild child, and she sighed softly. "She's married, Nicky. It's okay to allow yourself to move on."

"Igh, change," Nicky cringed silently to herself. "Change has never really been my strong suite."

Red shrugged and reached out to pat her cheek lovingly.

Since her return from max, Nicky's arrival had been anything but smooth sailing. She had spiraled out of control very quickly, and what with all the new changes both around the camp and losing Morello, she hadn't quite been the same. With time, she had been able to straighten herself out and prioritize her goals.

Red despised the fact that she had become an overbearing mother, forcing her child's hand at the dating field, but she didn't like the idea of her child suffering in silence. There was only so much she could do for her emotionally. Nicky, like most people craved intimacy and human touch, and in order to get that around here, she would have to venture out and put herself back into the dating game.

In a heartbeat, Nicky had departed from her mother's side and was making her way across the cafeteria. It had seemed the journey had only taken a matter of seconds before she was walking up on the red head.

"Hey, man," she cocked her head slightly to the side. "You're making everyone dizzy, walking around this place like it's a hamster wheel. You gonna sit down anytime soon?"

 _Smooth, Nicky_ she chastised herself for her less than appropriate greeting.

"Umm," The young woman began, immediately put off by the interaction. "Sorry, it's so crowded in here. Not really sure where I should sit."

Nicky pouted her lip out slightly, a shine glinting in her eyes. "I don't do this for everyone, but I guess you can sit at my table." She turned on her heel, and pridefully basked in the soft echoing of footsteps she heard following her. "What's your name, kid?" She tossed a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Charlotte," the young woman cringed, her nose scrunching up at how fragile she sounded. "But, you can call me Charlie." She bit her lip softly. Yes, Charlie, that would do. She immediately felt stronger than she had even just minutes ago. Her eyes focused on the big bundle of hair wildly bouncing against the stranger's shoulder.

"Who are you?" She asked as they approached a table. A bunch of colorful new characters looked up at her before casting a look to their counterpart.

"Nichols, Nicky," she introduced herself shortly. "You got Yoga Jones, Chapman, Vause, and Morello. The rest of our tribe is around here somewhere." She waved her hand dismissively. She plopped herself down and motioned for Chapman to move over, allowing Charlie to sit in between them.

"Bringing in the strays, huh?" Vause joked, before spooning another bite of food in her mouth.

Nicky chuckled, before stuffing her own face. She gestured to the red head with her fork. "Not a stray Vause. You'll see, she's a dangerous new asset to our band of misfits. This is Charlie."

"So, Charlie," Chapman eyed her orange jumpsuit. "It's obvious you haven't been here long."

"No." Sighing, she begrudgingly ate, fighting to keep her expression neutral as the intense amount of displeasure washed over her taste buds. "Just got in the day before last."

"How much time you got?" She turned her head to see the pint sized brunette with big red lips staring at her expectantly.

She shrugged, and pushed her braid off her shoulder. "Two years."

"Have you heard of a Mandala?" Yoga began her newbie ritual. "The Tibetan monks spend days, even weeks, creating such detailed art works and when they're done they wash it all away. Try to think of your time here as a Mandala, Charlie."

Despite how spiritual things had suddenly gotten, Charlie couldn't help but admit that she did feel slightly better. She smiled, and ate another spoonful.

"Don't insult the food!" A harsh whisper sounded off against her ear and she cringed as she felt a sprinkling of saliva land against her neck. How disgusting. She looked up to see an older redhead making her way over, and she couldn't help but swallow hard at the intense way the older inmate carried herself.

"Making new friends here, I see," Russian accented vocabulary wafted through the air. "Who's this?"

Nicky couldn't help but shake her head. Typical Red, playing coy. It was cute- innocent, she'd give her that. "Charlie," she answered shortly.

Vause couldn't help but chime in, "A dangerous new asset to our tribe."

"Here, Dangerous," Red held out her hand. "Have an orange." She tossed one to each of the girls.

Charlie stared at it, almost as if she were expecting it to bite her. "Um, thank you," she cast a look to Nicky.

"My mother, Red," Nicky introduced shortly.

The Russian allowed herself a moment of relief as she sunk down into a seat. Her eyes focused intently on the young beauty, and she had to smile softly. Pleased was an understatement. She was an excellent wingman.

In an instant, Morello began her daily spill. "My husband ate waffles today. The kind you put in a toaster." Hey eyes grew huge and at the strange look she received from the new girl she began to explain. "I'm married!" she waved her hand in her face. "I'm a good wife and a good wife knows these things."

Charlie blinked as she took in the simple gold band. "Congratulations, he really went balls to the wall with that." She didn't mean to sound so rude, but a plain band wasn't something she would lose her shit over.

Nicky couldn't help but laugh loudly, and she ducked her head to hide her mirth.

"How rude," Lorna rolled her eyes and pulled her hand back.

"It's a lovely ring," Chapman chimed in suddenly, "But it's about the love and commitment, not the jewelry," she chastised softly, her goofy smile still in place.

Alex sucked her teeth and licked her top lip before taking a swig of her drink. "You would know."

"Anyway," Chapman glared at the raven haired woman before her eyes cast back to the newbie. "What's your story?"

Charlie found herself caught in a staring contest with Red. Her eyes squinted, almost daring her to break the contact. "My story?" She quickly took a sip of her drink, her eyes still latched onto the Russian elder. "I dunno, ya 'know. Same old same old."

"Nah," Nicky sucked her teeth, using her fork as a make shift took pick. "Enlighten me."

Charlie pursed her lip. She would not let this old lady win a staring contest. "Assault. I punched the shit out of a guy on the subway."

Nicky couldn't help herself she combusted in a fit of laughter. "What the hell for?"

Charlie shrugged and groaned in annoyance as Red victoriously claimed her reign as the champion. "He was staring at me."

"For staring at you?" Yoga echoed.

"Leering," she corrected with a shrug, "And then he reached out to grope me... but wham!" she imitated a punch against the palm of her hand. "He was out, and next thing I know I'm in cuffs."

Nicky wouldn't deny the fact the new girl had potential to make it in their family. She was just as mouthy and lighthearted as the rest of them. Lunch had been entertaining, and they seemed to click rather quickly.

Charlie had practically become her shadow- an incredibly good looking shadow, but a shadow no less. Nicky hated to admit it, but she was digging the new cat. She was spunky, and Nicky enjoyed spunky, especially when they shared the same dangerous sense of humor that she did. She also wouldn't admit aloud that she enjoyed the sudden attachment.

"Just tell me to go away." Charlie's soft voice urged her as they walked around the yard. "I'm sure you're tired of me."

Nicky clasped her hands behind her back and smiled softly at her. "I find you intriguing."

"Do you?" Charlie cursed herself at the excitement that bubbled forth.

Nicky nodded, pretending she didn't hear the high pitch squeal. "I never thought I would meet someone as nutty as Morello, but I was wrong."

"Bitch," Charlie knocked against her gently.

"Ah," Nicky practically growled, "And such a sweet talker you are!"

Was Nicky flirting with her, or was this light easy banter? Charlie wasn't sure. She distanced herself slightly. Reading people had never really been her strong suit. She always seemed to jump to the wrong conclusion, besides, she hardly knew the girl.

Charlie played with her braid, and with big eyes innocently asked, "Does your girlfriend find you as mouthy as I do?" She'd play coy and scope out her field. No sense in getting any wild ideas if Nicky was in a relationship. She hoped she sounded convincing.

"My girlfriend," Nicky scoffed, "Ex girlfriend, got married. How's that for commitment?" She scratched at her chin before continuing. "Although, she wasn't a fan of the ugh.. expressive vocabulary I use. For a while she did seem to enjoy the wicked things I could with my mouth."

Charlie's eyes widen and she couldn't help the blush that suddenly rose to her cheeks. She bit her lip gently and shook her head.

"What?" Nicky asked innocently, her own eyes going wide. "Too much?" She winked teasingly.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they continued their journey along the edge of the fence.

Nicky had quickly diverted their heated moment, acting instead as tour guide. "Stay away from those tables, the belong to the Spanish." She pointed at the picnic tables under the canopy. "Really," She glanced around the whole of the yard. "Everything is off limits if our people aren't there. Your only sanctuary is open land, and the greenhouse."

Charlie's nose crinkled. "The greenhouse?"

"Hey, I don't make the rules." Nicky chuckled softly. "Red's greenhouse, Red's rules. You'll be safe there. Surrounded by some interesting characters, but good people."

"Oh, yes," Charlie laughed gently allowing herself to slip up and bump her hand softly against Nicky's. "Red, your momma." A split second passed before she continued. "Is she your actual mother? You don't look Russian."

A real smile suddenly appeared on Nicky's features. She loved talking about her mother, or, as she lovingly referred to her, 'best thing in her life'. Charlie grinned as Nicky explained the structure of their relationship and how Red thrived on adopting lost souls.

"Don't get it twisted, Charlie." She came to a halt and pointed at her in warning. "She may like you and take you in and offer you oranges galore, but I'm her favorite."

At this Charlie chuckled, "Duly noted."

Nicky having established her role, allowed them to resume their walk, chatting quietly among themselves. Nicky had to admit that she was impressed with what she was hearing.

Charlie had seemed to have her shit together and doing well for herself before inheriting her assault charge. She was the baby of her family, and had three older brothers. She had come from a well off middle class family and she had owned her own business.

"Hmm," Nicky mused suddenly. "Two years is a long time for punching a guy."

Charlie shook her head. She wasn't sure whether to laugh at the irony of her life or recoil. "Yes, well," She played with her fingers. "It was more than a punch...

Nicky couldn't help but shake her head. "Oh?" She couldn't imagine herself being more intrigued by the girl than she was now.

"Did I mention that the business I owned was a Tae Kwon Do studio?" She blushed hotly, "Or that I'm a third degree black belt."

Nicky needed no further encouragement. "So, you nearly killed the guy?"

"Kill, hmm," She shrugged lightly, a blush creeping upon her cheeks. "Kill is a strong word. I like to think that I taught him a well versed lesson he'll soon not forget.

On the way back inside Nicky opened up, sharing her story. She tried not to take Charlie's look of pity to heart. It was life and she couldn't go back to exchange the deck of cards she'd been given.

"If it's any consolation, I think Red is a way cooler mom than Marka anyway." She sighed softly as they approached the room she was staying in. She hadn't yet been cleared to a dorm yet, so she was stuck sharing the large room with Ms. Demarco and some other newbies.

"Yea, well," Nicky tried to shaky the heavy moment. "I guess this is you."

She smiled and licked softly at her bottom lip. "I guess so,"

A moment passed between them, smiling softly at the other. Charlie could have sworn she saw Nicky hesitate to lean forward. Instead, however Nicky clasped her hands behind her back and her posture straightened.

"Thank you for the walk," Nicky slowly began to back away, a mischievous look in her eyes. "I'll see you at diner?"

"Hmm," Charlie replied coyly. "It's a date." As Charlie disappeared out of sight, Nicky turned quickly on her heels, scurrying down the hallway.

 _Damn you, Red_ she shook her head. _You're good_. She set out to find her doting mother, positive she'd inquire how her unofficial first date had gone.

Glancing out onto the floor, Red didn't miss the curly mane of her child leading the new gingersnap into the dining hall. She had tried very hard to keep the 'I told you so' look out of her eyes when Nicky had found her and recounted her day with the new girl.

To say the Russian was pleased with herself was an understatement. She acted cool and calm as the two made their way through the serving line, and tried to bite back her laughter at the obvious look of displeasure that graced Nicky's features when she realized she and Charlie would have to sit across from one another instead of beside each other.

"So, girls," They all looked up to see Red standing suddenly at the end of the table. "Everyone have a good day?"

Chapman shrugged, "As far as prison goes it wasn't the worst."

"Good, good," her eyes played over Charlie. "Are you settling in okay?"

"Fine, thank you." She smiled softly. "Your girls have been very welcoming."

Red eyed Nicky from the corner of her eyes. _I'm sure they have been_. She smiled in appreciation.

"Better to you than they were to me," Piper grumbled unhappily.

Nicky rolled her eyes. "No one told you to piss everyone off in your first hour."

"All I'm saying is it would have been nice of you to warn me that Red runs the kitchen!" Piper exclaimed.

"With all the studying you did," Nicky quickly took a bite of her food. "I just assumed you learned a thing or two."

"Settle down," Red warned. Her attention focused on her daughter. "You had a good day, Nicky?"

"Ugh-huh," She answered shortly.

Red smiled. "Good," her hand quickly darted out to caress her chin.

"Ma," Nicky grumbled. Didn't her mother realize she was trying to make a good impression here? "Stop," She whined softly.

Charlie tried not to giggle, choosing instead to ignore it and eat. She was content to be so easily accepted. Her worries had dissipated slightly, and while it sucked she was in prison, she was at least grateful to have found such a normal seeming family unit to immerse herself in.

The banter had continued on back and forth, Red scolding this, that or another when appropriate. Charlie was amused to realize Nicky really was the favorite, as she hardly received any sort of reprimanding when she was the sole root of the mischief.

Busing their trays, Charlie once more followed Nicky out of the cafeteria. They entered the common room and set about playing a game of cards to pass the time with Vause and Chapman. She didn't miss the way Nicky's hand constantly found a reason to touch her, or the way she would quickly look away when she realized she had been caught staring.

Charlie embraced the seemingly normal acts of affection, returning light hints of her own. A wink here, or a sexual comeback there, a raise eyebrow in suggestion here. The look in Nicky's eyes told her she had received the message loud and clear.

"Thanks, Nicky," She said softly as they walked shoulder to shoulder alongside one another down the hallway. "If you hadn't come up to me today, I probably would still be walking around the cafeteria with my lunch tray."

Nicky smiled and knocked her shoulder against her gently. "Hmm," She cast a quick glance at her. "Yeah, you aren't the sharpest knife in the drawer, huh?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, and felt her smile slightly fall as they reached her room. She looked at the door sadly before letting her gaze wash over Nicky's figure.

"This is me," She finally said.

Nicky took a step closer to her, their face inches apart. "This is you."

"I should probably go… get ready for bed," Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Nicky took another step, effectively causing Charlie to do the same. "I guess so," She smiled as the redhead hit the wall with a small thud. "I should probably go to."

Charlie took her bottom lip between her teeth, her head coking slightly to side as she stared into the beautiful brown eyes that seemed to bore into her green ones with as much interest. "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Nicky's arm went up to rest against the cement of the wall, and she couldn't help the sudden backflip her stomach did as her face inched even closer to Charlie's. It was quick and soft, but for a brief moment she allowed her lips to test the waters. She was pleased when her advances were well received, and groaned softly at the feel of her hips being tugged roughly, Charlie's hands reflexively clenching and unclenching her waist.

She hadn't wanted to, but slowly Nicky pulled away. She was thoroughly pleased at the dazed look she encountered. "Goodnight, Charlie." She placed another quick kiss to her lips and was gone.

The tingling sensation had yet to subside, as Charlie remained immobile against the wall. Slowly she finally managed to come back to her senses. With a small smile, she muttered softly, "Goodnight, Nicky" into the empty hallway.

 **Author's Note:** If you are in the mood for any Red/Nicky fics don't hesitate to slide on over and check out AliceSloane13 and nofearonlylove. They will put you on an emotional roller coaster, and you may have to go into therapy, but I promise you the co-payments will all be worth it!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: It was the only way I could get her-AliceSloane13- to share all the words with me. Song is 'Nine In The Afternoon'- Panic! At The Disco. This ch. is also in Nicky's POV._

 _-02-_

She was still in orange- hadn't yet graduated to her very own pair of boring-ass-khakis, but that was okay, because man, did she look good. Her hair was pulled back into a tight French braid, as had become her signature. A few strands near her ears hung and curled lightly, framing her face.

I didn't make my presence known immediately as I enjoyed watching her twirl around the small room she still shared with Demarco. Walkman in hand, headphones in her ear, she moved fluidly to whatever she was listening to. I couldn't help the small boyish grin that appeared to my lips, as I briefly wondered what she would look like moving that way in a pair of tight yoga pants.

Then, she started singing. I couldn't help the look of displeasure that immediately caused my face to scrunch. Maybe the girl should stick to Tae Kwon Do and knocking people out on the subway, because singing most definitely was not her strong suit.

 _Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good_

Charlotte had taste, I'll give her that.

I glanced behind me briefly, making sure no one else was in earshot. There was something about this girl that brought out a different side of me- a love struck teenager sider. I turned my nose up at the thought.

 _A love struck teenager-_ No. That wasn't going to work for me. A troublesome teenager seemed more appropriate. The way Charlie swayed her hips back and forth- I bit my lip. Oh man, the trouble she and I could get into.

 _Back to the street, back to the place,  
Back to the room where it all began, hey  
Back to the room where it all began  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

Charlie was tempting me and she didn't even know it.

In a second I was at her side. In a haze of excitement I was singing alongside her, bouncing up and down, my hair flying in every direction. She was surprised by my sudden appearance, but that didn't deter her from singing. A huge smile suddenly played on my lips and I felt my heart start to race at the sight. Her lips were so beautiful and so pink, and the way they curled up over her teeth was too much.

What a babe.

I gravitated towards her, taking her hand in my mind. I twirled her skillfully around the small make shift dance floor and tried to not laugh at the way she slipped around in her socks. Oblivious to the lone witness standing near the door, we lost our self in pure innocence.

 _Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon_

We sounded atrocious.

I didn't want to admit to how much fun I was having with her. She shook her head, eyes closed as she jammed out to the last lines of the song.

Her eyes fluttered open and she had the goofiest smile on her face. She exhaled deeply, and her hands moved over her hair trying her hardest to perfect the imperfections that didn't exist.

Knocking her chin lightly, my tone joking, "You have a terrible voice." I informed her.

She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. I was overcome by a sudden need to kiss her. Before I could make my move, I heard a Russian laced accent insult us both from the door way.

Arms crossed and leaning against the door frame, Red raised her eyebrow at us in amusement. "You both sound terrible-can't sing worth shit, and don't get me started with the dancing."

"Man," I grumbled, fighting to ignore the heat I felt rush to my cheeks.

It's almost as if Red knew what she was doing. She smiled a sinful grin; it flashed quickly in her features and in a matter of seconds was gone again. "You invite her?" She asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her. Red was anything but innocent. She was like a cat- a communist cat.

"Invite me where?" Charlie asked, wrapping her headphones around her Walkman. She sat down on her bunk and reached under the frame for her shoes.

Falling into the trap Red had set up so beautifully; I huffed in annoyance as she flashed me a smile before leaving.

"Moms," I said, sitting next to Charlie on the bunk.

"Hmm," She agreed. Her hand immediately sought out mine and I smiled as her fingers curled around my own. "What was she talking about?"

I hated that I seemed to be suddenly caught between a rock and a hard place. I felt my mouth open in an attempt to form words, but nothing came out. This wasn't like me, I didn't get speechless. I always had something to say.

With Charlie looking at me that way- innocent and intrigued- it was hard to get my wayward thoughts in order. I couldn't form a proper sentence to save my life.

"Accompany me to the petting pantry?" I said finally, full of confidence. Maybe not the most eloquent way I've ever used my words, but it was the best I could come up with.

Charlie's shoulders shook with laughter and the sudden glow that was on her skin was mesmerizing. "Petting pantry?" She wiped at the lone ear of mirth that slipped slowly from the corner of her eyes. "Really, Nicky?"

"What?" I ask my eyes wide and innocent.

"Petting pantry?" She asked in disbelief, rolling her eyes jokingly as she tossed her thick braid over her shoulder. "Don't be such a sweet talker!"

Pouting my lip out slightly, grinning, I narrowed my eyes at her playfully. I touched her cheek gently for affect. "It's movie night." I kissed her cheek, and then her nose. "You should come." I played with the small stands of hair that framed her face. "It'll be fun."

"What's playing?" She asked eyes closed, enjoying the sweet and tender attention I was paying to her.

At this I chuckled, drawing my bottom lip between my teeth. "The princess bride?" I shrugged. "I think that's what Chapman said."

We walked into the room shoulder to shoulder. The lights were already dimmed and Donuts was bent low trying to get the projector to work.

Warren passed by us, her eyes wide and hand gestures over exaggerated as she quoted what I only assumed were lines from the movie. "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

"Touche" I muttered under my breath, watching in amusement as Taystee yanked her down into a chair by the wrist.

I felt a presence behind me and I turned my head to see Chapman's favorite stalk of celery.

"I don't think you know what the word means." Vause whispered, shaking her head softly.

"Will you sit down!" I looked over to see Red, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "What's wrong with you huh? Stopping in the middle of the aisle."

Charlie and I take our seats and I can't help but grin like a child as Red passes me a different variety of snacks. I share my collection with Charlie and can't help but chuckle at the less than dignified way Boo complains, poking me in the back.

"Hey!" She all but whispers, "Share."

"Get your own snacks!" Charlie hisses, tearing open the small package of Oreos. She winks at me, and then holds her hand out to offer me a cookie.

I drape my arm around her shoulder and pull her close. She's only got one head phone in her ear and I immediately take advantage of the situation. Kissing her temple, and then the top of her ear, I blow gently and try to ignore what her smile does to me. Somehow, her earlobe found its way into my mouth and I tug gently at the flesh with my teeth. She shivers, her eyes locked on the screen and facial expression neutral. Her intact composure was something I found highly erotic.

I can feel Red's eyes burning into the back of my head. She's displeased- I know that much, but I couldn't stop. My gingersnap was just too distracting… and she tasted better than an Oreo.

The fingers of my right hand come up to trace along the muscle in her neck. Her eyes close in response and I can't help but laugh softly. I kiss her cheek and the corner of her mouth; I'm just about to kiss her full, pink lips when I feel Red's bony finger poke persistently into my shoulder. I'm doing my best to ignore her, but when her fingers come up to tangle in my hair and pull roughly I turn around to face her, dropping my arm from around Charlie's shoulder.

Rubbing the now tender spot in the back of my head, I scoff. "What?"

She gives me her signature look of disproval- the one that has a tendency to make my ass leak.

"You know better." She chastises. "Pay attention. No one wants to see that. Have more respect for yourself, and her."

As much as I hated to admit it, Red was right.

"Fine." I huff, crossing my arms. The flame I had felt deep in my core had suddenly been extinguished.

A kiss to my neck and a head on my shoulder, I glace down to see a perfect red braid. "Later." She promises, her voice laced and strained with tension.

"Later," I agree, kissing the crown of her head and rewrapping my arm around her once more. '

Ugh, later couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
